A Boy Friend Challenge
by Neava Kaeth
Summary: Will the people in twilight ask each other out or will they be miserable for life?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I thought that I might try this but I don't know how long it will be it might be a short story if you guys like it if you do want it to continue just tell me!!**

**I Do not own Twilight ( so depressing to write) or any of the characters.**

* * *

**This is all regular pairings it would be weird not to be. All human.**

**EPOV**

She sat across the room from me at a small table. Her name was Isabella Marie Swan, yet she preferred Bella. She sat with Alice Brandon, and Rose Hale, Jasper's sister. Emmet and Jasper sat down at my table we all had a thing for a girl at the table across the room. Jasper had it bad for Alice, so he kept a secret from Rose which was hard. Emmett had it bad for Rose and Jasper knew but he also knew that Em wouldn't hurt her. And finally to me Bella, the one that thought she was a plain Jane. But she was far from it, she was beautiful to me and God why would she think she was plain. She had beautiful brown eyes, long brown hair, it was like a fountain of chocolate flowing down her back.

She laughed at what Alice said, her smile made her even more beautiful.

"Uh, Jasper, Edward drool alert." Emmett said. Our hands moved up to our moths. It was pitiful seeing us like this but I didn't want to get rejected.

**APOV**

They were staring at us again I don't know why they don't just ask us out?! It was annoying all of us we liked them. I mean they wouldn't even sit with us. Jasper Hale get your ass over her and ask me out. Emmett come ask Rose out and Edward ask Bells out.

"Ok you two I have had enough of this I am going to go over there and ask Jazzy to come talk to me and private and then I am going to kiss him."

"Yay, Alice girl power, oh and I love your pet name for Jasper. I'm thinking Eddie for Edward and for Emmett... hmm... teddy bear." Bella laughed.

"I don't like it when you guys make fun of Em but I like the nick name." Rose said.

"GO Alice. Make him yours." Bella cheered. I rolled my eyes at her, always making jokes, the ting was we did it to her when she would be a klutz. I walked to Jaspers table leaned down at his ear level and whispered for him to meet me out side in two minutes or else I would get him.

**JPOV**

Her voice had brought me out of the trance I was in Alice Brandon wanted to talk to me. I got up immediately and followed her out without saying a word to Em or Edward. What would Alice want with me, her best friends brother? As I stepped out onto the grass of the court yard I saw Alice sitting on one of the picnic tables, I walked towards her to see what she wanted.

"Hay Alice what do you want?" I asked. I was standing only a few feet in front of her now.

"Jasper come here I have a secret for you." she giggled. I leaned in so we were only inches from one another then the best thing in the world happened she kissed me. I pulled her off the table and held her to me. We broke apart so we could breath. Alice Marie Brandon I want you to be my girlfriend. She smiled then kissed my cheek.

"I would love to Jasper but there is one thing that we need to do first." Alice said in a sinister voice. I knew what she meant and it was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

AN

I'm so sorry to do this but this week is going to be way crazy!!! I have to go to SD with mom and I have Nurse Aid Two days this week. I will post at least once though even if I have to steal my sisters internet!!!


	3. Random Poem

To see me as I am,

You only see the surface,

Deep inside there is someone different,

I can see the way you want,

It leads away from who I am,

I do not lead unless needed,

I do not follow,

I am my self,

Now see me here,

For this is me,

Can you see,

The way I see,

That you shadow me,

I wish to see,

That brilliant light,

That is just around the next corner.

You shield me so,

I can not know,

What to expect,

What to see.

I want to know

How you can

Push me so?

You wish for me

To be like you

I wish that you could see

That the more you push

The more you try

The farther away

You drive me.

I wish that you would listen

To what I say

Because it is what I want

Yet again and again

You tune me out

So the longer I stay

The worse it may be

Because I am not you

I AM ME!

**I was in class and this came to me tell me if you like it. Neava.**


End file.
